


Coming Home

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [72]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth comes home to Dean.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrollins/ Seth comes back to dean after the time they've spent apart

Seth kisses him softly, apologizing without words. He cups Dean’s face in his hands, sucking on Dean’s lower lip. 

“I missed you.” Dean says quietly once the kiss ends.

“I missed you too.” Seth says, kissing Dean again.

He tugs Dean’s shirt off, kissing his way down Dean’s chest and stomach, dropping to his knees. He bites at Dean’s waist, nipping at Dean’s skin. Dean moans, threading his fingers in Seth’s hair, not pulling or tugging, just holding on. 

He unzips Dean’s jeans, pulling them down far enough with his underwear to free his cock. He doesn’t waste time, swallowing Dean down, sucking hard and fast. Dean groans loudly, head tipping back against the wall as Seth holds his hip with one hand. 

He manages to work one hand down into his wrestling tights, working his own cock over, moaning around Dean’s cock. Dean gasps, fingers tightening in Seth’s hair. 

Seth drags the tip of his finger across Dean’s hole, just barely pressing inside of him. Dean whimpers, bucking his hips up into Seth’s face. Seth relaxes his throat, letting Dean fuck in his mouth.

“I’m gonna….I’m gonna come, Seth.” Dean pants, rocking his hips up into Seth.

Seth hums around Dean’s cock, encouraging his orgasm. Dean moans loudly, hips snapping forward, coming hard into Seth’s mouth before he sags back around the wall. 

Seth swallows everything and then pulls off of Dean’s cock, pulling his finger out of Dean. He leans his head against Dean’s hip, still stroking himself. Dean reaches down and tugs Seth to his feet, kissing him as Seth continues to stroke himself, moaning against Dean’s mouth.

Dean pushes his hand into Seth’s tights, stroking him faster as Seth pants, whining. Dean pulls his mouth away from Seth’s. “Come on. Come.”

Seth grunts, sinking his teeth into Dean’s shoulder as he comes over their fingers. He shudders against Dean, leaning up for a kiss. 

Dean kisses him sweetly before pulling away and fixing his jeans, ignoring the come on his hand.

“Come back to the hotel with me?” Seth asks, not wanting to be alone for the night.

Dean looks at him for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, okay.”

Seth smiles and kisses him again, glad to be back with Dean.


End file.
